


There's Magic In The Air

by jumpstarts



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpstarts/pseuds/jumpstarts
Summary: Changmin wasn't interested in Quidditch. Until he discovered that the Hufflepuff team had a new captain.





	There's Magic In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> well! hp-verse would always have a special spot in my heart and what better way to honour that than to shove my two favourite boys into it. :D i've also diverted from the usual houses yunho and changmin are sorted into (the popular ones would be gryffindor & slytherin) because somehow, i feel that yunho being a hufflepuff and changmin as a ravenclaw are the better option. do tell me what you think about it; discussions are always fun!
> 
> enjoy!

.

Quidditch was exciting, of course. Had always been. The high-flying acts, promise of orchestrated violence, thunderous applause and cheers following every coordinated manoeuvre, that elusive golden glint of the snitch – the sport of champions. And one that Changmin had minimal interest in. He knew enough about the current standing from enthusiastic conversations rumbling around the common room. There's the usual slew of trash-talking that preluded every match and some that came after, which was kind of amusing. Changmin also admired the broomsticks. He liked their sleek designs and the fact that they were much more convenient than trains.

But that's about it. 

The only reason he's sitting in the stand, decked in his warmest clothes and trying not to go deaf from all the screaming, was because of Siwon. Who had pretty much guilt-tripped him into attending (what he theatrically dubbed as) the biggest match of the year. And the older boy wasn’t even in Changmin’s house. Gryffindor had always done well in Quidditch and it wasn't a surprise when they were pencilled in for the final with several matches remaining. What blindsided everyone was the rapid, wholly unexpected rise of the humble Hufflepuff, who seemed destined to permanently occupy that last spot among four. Rumour had it that their new captain had something to do with it and after they beat Slytherin a couple weeks back, the entire school was buzzing with anticipation.

And glee. Apparently the Hufflepuff captain had knocked out two Slytherin's Chasers and a Beater before his team's Seeker finally caught the Snitch.

It was well-received by the audience, with the exception of those wearing green-and-silver, for obvious reasons. Changmin wasn't there (he'd been working on his Potions homework), but he heard the commotion all the way in the library.

Madam Pince hadn’t been too pleased.

Changmin rearranged his scarf, nose going red from the cold as he tried to spot Siwon in the midst of other Gryffindor's players. Someone was giving a pep talk and the atmosphere crackled with unseen electricity. Siwon noticed him soon after and waved with the hand that wasn't holding his Firebolt Supreme, punctuated it with a fist pump that Changmin returned. On the other side of the field, Changmin caught sight of the Hufflepuff team, huddled in a fluttering mass of canary yellow robes. He couldn't single out their fabled captain, but he did spot some of his classmates, whose collective looks of utter concentration made him feel slightly nervous for Gryffindor’s chance of winning.

"They're about to start!" 

The redheaded second year next to him was right. Someone blew the whistle and Changmin winced, attention diverted to their flying instructor hovering in the middle of the field. The commentator's voice boomed through the air, enumerating various facts about both teams. He learnt that Gryffindor was still top of the table, but Hufflepuff had crowbarred Ravenclaw off to secure second and that Slytherin was last. He watched as Siwon mounted his broomstick and kicked off with the rest of the team, to the resounding cheers from the gold-and-red. Changmin rose to his feet with the crowd as the yellow-and-black ocean at the opposite side rippled and broke out into a song.

Both teams circled once in front of their supporters, before taking their places.

The referee, Madam Hooch, gestured for the two captains for a quick talk. It was Changmin's first glimpse of the Hufflepuff captain, but he was too far to see anything more than billowing yellow robe and long legs tucked around a broomstick. He's also carrying a bat, which meant he was a Beater. And an exceptional one at that too, given his reputation so far. After a few minutes, the captains nodded at Madam Hooch's instruction and flew back to their respective teams. Changmin's eyes flickered to Siwon's figure, just off the side of the Chasers, and he sent a quick prayer that everything would go well. 

He'd heard enough about concussions and other miscellaneous injuries related to Quidditch to know it's a sport that thrived on dangers.

Not something he'd want to see happen to any of the players.

The match went fast and furious once Madam Hooch released the four balls from the central circle and it was all Changmin could do to keep up with the intersecting movements of each player. He wanted to keep an eye on Siwon, who was zipping around the field looking for the Golden Snitch, but the action right in the middle was too riveting. The Gryffindor Chasers, a set of identical triplets, passed the Quaffle between them like they had telepathic connection. One of them dodged an incoming Bludger and went lower, juggling the Quaffle before passing it to the other Chaser. The crowd roared as the Chaser attempted a goal. It's blocked by the Hufflepuff Keeper and the Quaffle went to their Chasers, who countered using a more spread-out formation.

A Bludger went careening towards the Hufflepuff Chasers, but their captain got to it in time and swung his bat, redirecting the iron ball to a Gryffindor Chaser. It clipped the end of her broomstick, jarring her mid-flight. A chorus of groans went up from the crowd when the Chaser was almost dislodged, only managing to stay on her broom long enough for her sister to help her out. The Hufflepuff scored during the brief kerfuffle and the match proceeded to get even more intense from there onwards, Chasers and Beaters outwitting each other in a brilliant display of competitive showmanship. It's amateur Quidditch at its best, but Changmin was too distracted by the Hufflepuff captain to properly appreciate it.

Siwon would be put off if he knew how transfixed Changmin was. There's just something inexplicably attractive about the way the captain flew, as if he had absolutely no respect for gravity. His broomstick was an older Comet, Changmin was sure of it from the shape of its handle, and it only served to prove that the captain was a better flier than most if he was out there, attempting tricky manoeuvres that others couldn't even dreamt of. He even flipped upside down to smack a Bludger away from his Chasers in one instance and Changmin's heart gave a mighty lurch in his chest. Either from worry or awe, he'd rather not find out. Changmin tried to catch the letters spelling out the captain's name on the back of his robe, but it's hard to read anything on someone who weaved around the field like a hummingbird on steroid.

"Look! There goes the Snitch!"

Changmin jerked from his captain-induced stupor, scrambling to watch Siwon whiz down the field, with the Hufflepuff Seeker hot on his heels. Their eyes were trained on the golden glint before them, gaining speed as the crowd urged them on. Siwon was slightly faster, his broomstick better at handling high-speed chase, and Changmin held his breath when Siwon unpeeled a hand from the handle to grab the Snitch. He was only inches away when something knocked him off balance, sent him corkscrewing to the side to the dismay of the Gryffindor supporters. Changmin exhaled in relief when Siwon righted himself, but it was a few seconds too late.

Hufflepuff had won the match.

.

"I was so close!"

Dinner in the Great Hall was always a raucous affair, enclosed space buzzing with loud conversations and louder clatter of plates emptying into ravenous mouths. Roast beef, casserole, shepherd's pies, jacket potatoes, sausages, Yorkshire puddings — everything else imaginable, washed down with healthy swigs of pumpkin juice. Owls swooped overhead, delivering late posts with their usual feathery aplomb. One of the students must've received a Howler, judging from the garbled screams bouncing through the hall and laughter that followed. The atmosphere was something Changmin enjoyed immensely, coming from a predominantly Muggle family. 

Not that he could indulge right now. In the midst of all that concentrated chaos, Changmin sat next to Siwon to listen to him gripe about the match earlier that day. His Ravenclaw friends were already so used to Siwon’s presence at their table to give him second look.

Changmin patted Siwon's shoulder, trying to appear like he’s paying attention when he’s already filling his plate up with more potatoes. And pies. "I didn't even know you can aim Bludgers at Seekers."

"Everyone's fair game, but he didn't have to showboat like that."

"Showboat?"

A look of grudging respect crossed Siwon's face. "It's hell of a difficult move. Bludgers have unpredictable trajectory and he could've hit his own Seeker if he's not good or strong enough."

"Oh." Changmin filed the information away in a little niche at the back of his head recently dedicated to the Hufflepuff captain, adding ' _a damned good Quidditch player_ ' to ' _very nice legs_ ' and ' _muscular arms_ '. Admittedly, he didn't have much yet. He aimed to rectify that very soon, although it's probably better not to let Siwon know. "Well, cheer up. You guys still have the final after this."

Siwon stabbed his fork into the roasted potatoes before him. "Yeah. Looks like we'll be going against them again."

"May the best team win, right?"

The accented voice came from somewhere behind them. Changmin and Siwon turned in unison, identical frowns in place at the interruption, although Changmin's melted off in a half-second. The owner of the voice turned out to be painfully good-looking – tall, slender and graced with the kind of facial features that reminds him of a cat. Ticked all the boxes (and then some) in Changmin's mental checklist of ‘Would Bang That’. It took his entire willpower not to stare too obviously, which was made harder because he's in optimum staring position. 

"Of course," Siwon said, mouth already curling into a cocky grin. "We're gonna take the Cup this year. _Again_."

The other boy's smile was sweet and disarming, but Changmin couldn't shake the feeling that he's quietly laughing at both of them. His eyes flickered from Siwon to catch Changmin off-guard. They’re really black, almost like polished stones. "You don't play Quidditch?"

Changmin shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Not interested."

The other boy frowned in response, lips pursing into a disappointed pout. Changmin very nearly knocked over his pumpkin juice to stop himself from apologising for whatever offence he’d just caused, but a raised eyebrow from Siwon stopped him in time. The boy gave them one last smile and a nod, before heading straight for the Hufflepuff table. He was mobbed as soon as he sat down and it seemed like the table became a lot cheerier and louder once he'd taken his place. A local celebrity. Wasn't surprising given his exploits in Quidditch; it wasn't often that the Hufflepuff had bragging rights over other Houses and Changmin supposed they deserved their stint in the limelight.

"Quit drooling, Chwang."

Changmin looked away from the Hufflepuff table and rolled his eyes. "I wasn't."

Siwon snorted, popping a piece of potato into his mouth. "Just in case you’ve forgotten, he nearly killed me with a Bludger."

Changmin scoffed. "You were nowhere close to dying."

Siwon made a face. A potato soon bounced off Changmin's forehead.

.

The Hufflepuff captain's name was Jung Yunho. A Sixth Year.

Changmin might or might not have sussed out this particular information from his unsuspecting Herbology partner, who just happened to be a Hufflepuff. The greenhouse was as humid as ever and they had some free time as they waited for Professor Sprout to finish yelling at a pair of Slytherin and Gryffindor who had descended to sabotaging each other's Bubotuber plants in yet another petty squabble. Both were covered in large boils and were duly sent off to Madam Pomfrey after losing points for their Houses. Class resumed soon after and while squeezing pus from their plants, his partner shared that Yunho transferred to Hogwarts from Mahoutokoro the year before and had been rumoured to be scouted by several professional Quidditch teams. 

He's bound for the big league post-Hogwarts.

"He's really great, isn't he," gushed the Hufflepuff girl, clearly more than just a little in love with her Quidditch captain. "And he even helps Madam Hooch teach the First Years how to fly. I wish he'd teach me too."

Changmin glared at the back of her head when she turned away to ask Professor Sprout a question about their Bubotuber pus.

.

Changmin always enjoyed his trips to Hogsmeade and he hadn't missed one since that time in second year when he spent a week in the infirmary after an explosion in one of his Potions classes. Kyuhyun, the traitor, decided to abandon him in favour of accompanying his girlfriend to Tomes & Scrolls with a promise to meet up later. Changmin found himself surveying the thick crowd at Honeydukes, spilling out of the warm glow suffused into the very shop. He wondered if he should leave the candy store for last, since he didn't feel like elbowing his way around the store. It’s an inconvenience, but wasn’t a surprise. When was Honeydukes not crowded? It's a must-go destination for the majority of Hogwarts' students during their outings, replenishing stockpiles of sweets and candies and chocolates that would tide them over until the next visit.

Before he could make up his mind, he felt a gloved hand swiping snow off of his shoulder. Changmin turned and nearly choked on his spit when he realised that it was none other than Jung Yunho, Quidditch Captain Extraordinaire. Yunho grinned and Changmin regained enough motor control to offer a smirk in return, attempting to appear unsurprised by the other boy’s presence. Yunho had a pair of wire-rimmed round glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, eyes dark and gleaming as he peered at Changmin. The thick coat he wore made him look even slimmer and the sleeves were too long, went right over the first knuckles of his fingers. Changmin had to resist the urge to fix Yunho’s crooked collar. He’s quick to find that he had to resist a lot of urges when it came to the Hufflepuff.

“Hello,” Yunho said, inexplicably cheerful. He moved his head to an inquisitive tilt. "Why are you alone?"

Changmin didn’t point out that he could’ve asked the same question. Instead, he shrugged. “My friend ditched me for a girl." 

"That's not very nice of him." Yunho's eyes crinkled into half-moons, lips pulled back to reveal straight, white teeth. Changmin wasn't expecting it when Yunho said, "Wanna get a butterbeer together?"

Changmin stared. It felt like an out-of-body experience when he heard himself say, "Yeah. I’d like that.”

The sheer brightness of Yunho's grin could've powered the entire eastern seaboard for at least a solid month.

In the face of that grin, Changmin felt his stomach plummet: _oh no, he’s really, unfairly cute_.

The village was picture perfect in its white-encrusted visage, postcard-pretty and Changmin followed Yunho's lead, crunching through the snow and bumping against the Hufflepuff once in a while. Gentle, pleasant heat unfurled in his chest, trickling down to the pit of his stomach to pool there. The thought of spending time with Yunho made him giddy, ridiculously so. Made him feel twelve all over again, with a crush on a Seventh Year Ravenclaw prefect who used to help him with his Transfiguration homework. Changmin wasn't in the habit of wearing his heart on his sleeve, wasn't one of those swooning romantics and it surprised him how easy it was to be in Yunho's presence.

Yunho held conversations well and he’s a lot more enthusiastic than Changmin first thought. He asked questions about Changmin's life, listened intently and expressed surprise to find out that Changmin was a couple years younger. It didn’t take much for Yunho to start talking about himself. He told Changmin that his family came from South Korea and how he went to the Japanese wizarding school for the first couple of years when he was sent to live with a distant relative. He also spent a year in Russia on a Quidditch exchange program. Their cultures were vastly different, but he liked Koldovstoretz's version of Quidditch better – apparently they flew on entire uprooted trees instead of broomsticks.

" _Trees_?" Changmin repeated in disbelief. "How does that even work?"

Yunho raised his eyebrows, eyes twinkling. "Magic, of course."

Changmin rolled his eyes and bumped Yunho’s shoulder, who’d ducked his head to laugh.

The warmth in Changmin’s belly flared hotter as he took in Yunho’s flushed cheeks.

It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination – Hogsmeade wasn't that big of a village and everything tended to cluster in one place. The Three Broomsticks was already packed to the rafters with their regular patrons and the added number of Hogwarts students, possibly there to escape the cold as well. There were a few Ravenclaws in the crowd and Changmin waved at them, as Yunho nodded at his own fellow Hufflepuffs, but both made no attempt to part ways. It's as if Yunho liked being in Changmin's company, for reasons he couldn't figure out. He'd like to think that it’s because of mutual attraction, but Changmin refused to indulge in wishful thinking.

It's a dangerous gamble and he didn't even know if Yunho’s batting for his team.

Nothing could be worse than crushing on straight guys. 

Changmin learnt that the hard way.

There were too many people already in line by the counter and they stood behind a balding wizard, who was enthusiastically discussing Quidditch statistics with his companion. Numbers and odds being thrown about, as well as increasingly foreign-sounding team names. Changmin recognised none of them, since his knowledge in Quidditch amounted to the positions and the different balls used. His confusion must've shown because a laughing tilt touched Yunho's lips and his dark eyes glittered with good humour. The older boy started to explain everything to Changmin in layman's terms. Made the sport so much easier to understand. Changmin shifted closer under the guise of catching each word in the crowded, noisy pub and Yunho accommodated, angling himself towards Changmin to block out the rest of the world.

Once they emerged from the line, Changmin had a newfound appreciation for Quidditch.

He also developed a terrible fascination over Yunho's voice, but that's pretty much a given. Resistance, he figured, was futile.

They joined a table of other students with their drinks (he managed to charm his way into a tankard of Firewhiskey, which Yunho scrunched his nose at) and spent the afternoon in close proximity of each other. Others didn't seem to notice how Changmin constantly kept an arm around Yunho's shoulder and that one of Yunho's hands had become a permanent fixture on Changmin's thigh. He had really nice fingers. And hands. And shoulders. And nose. He had really nice _everything_ , Changmin’s brain concluded. It wasn't something he realised at first – it seemed as though his entire being gravitated towards Yunho, as easy as breathing. The butterbeers were warm and delicious, but Changmin discovered that they paled in comparison to Yunho's smiles and laughter.

That's when he figured he might have – accidentally – fallen in love with the Hufflepuff Captain.

.

Kyuhyun squinted at him, suspicious. His girlfriend, a Slytherin from their class, took the seat closest to the window and peered at them with her slate-grey eyes. "Why do you have that dumb look on your face? What did you do?"

Changmin sunk deeper into his seat in lieu of an answer, looking out at snow-lined buildings as the train rattled off towards Hogwarts. On his lap was a packet of sugar quills, a parting gift from Yunho before he'd been dragged off by his Quidditch team members.

Changmin dreamt of pristine snow that night, pulling at a warm hand and going down a well-worn path, chasing after the ghost of a smile.

.

Their paths didn't cross as much as Changmin would've liked. Being a Sixth Year, Yunho had more advanced classes and his Quidditch training took up most of his free time, which usually dragged on well into late evenings now that his team was confirmed for the final. The only place they saw each other on a semi-regular basis was in the Great Hall during meals. Changmin had taken to sitting on the side that faced the Hufflepuff table and Yunho seemed to catch on after the first few times, choosing the same seat right across from Changmin's. It felt like they were sharing a secret, exchanging furtive glances and amused grins whenever their eyes met. Kyuhyun began making exasperated noises once he figured out what was going on and actively tried to block Changmin's view every single time.

Until Changmin started throwing bread rolls at him.

His indignant complaints could be heard all the way to the Owlery.

“You deserved it,” Changmin pointed out.

Kyuhyun snorted. “Can you be anymore whipped, Chwang? It’s embarrassing.”

From a couple tables over, Yunho grinned and gestured at Kyuhyun. Then at Changmin, a curious look on his face. Changmin just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

It made Yunho laugh softly, drawing curious looks from those around him, and Changmin thought, _No. No, I can’t_.

The library turned out to be an unexpected boon. Changmin was in the habit of finding hidden crooks between towering shelves to do his homework, preferred to keep to himself for a few hours and he's surprised to find Yunho frowning at a thick tome at one of the tables around the back. The Hufflepuff noticed him straight away and beckoned for Changmin to join him, before explaining that he's struggling with several of his classes, specifically Charms and Potions. It was Yunho's embarrassed flush that made Changmin offer to help him and after seconds of surprised silence, Yunho agreed with another one of his blinding smiles.

It soon became a routine for Changmin to go to the library after dinner, about two or three times a week, to find Yunho already waiting for him. They worked on their respective homework, interspersed by quiet discussions that wouldn't raise the librarian's ire. Yunho's problem stemmed from the amount of work he missed during the process of transferring schools, not because he couldn't understand the material. He caught up quickly, although they're often distracted by his tendency to crack jokes that invited withering looks from Madam Pince.

Changmin's pretty sure they would get kicked out one of these days. 

"Hey, Changminnie."

He looked up from the list of ingredients for a poison antidote. "Yeah?"

Yunho grinned. "Are you a Snitch?"

"…What?"

"Because," Yunho's eyes crinkled, "you're the finest catch here."

That startled a burst of laughter out of Changmin, cutting through the silence like a crack of thunder, and they ducked their heads when someone cleared their throat in warning. The odd pickup lines kept coming and Changmin did some research on his own just to retaliate, because he hated to lose. The first time he managed to catch Yunho off-guard ( _"Did you survive the Avada Kedavra curse? Because you're drop dead gorgeous"_ ), they ended up giggling helplessly for five straight minutes. Yunho also doodled random things on Changmin's notes sometimes – looping, messy handwriting a stark contrast to Changmin's neater script. Weird animal-shaped things and wobbly geometric patterns. He only noticed when he's already back in his own common room and it made his heart stutter, made it feel as if Yunho was everywhere inside his life.

It shouldn't have been this easy to fall for someone who was practically a stranger a few weeks ago, but it felt good.

It felt _right_.

.

The package from home arrived three days later. Changmin stroked the head of his eagle owl as he ripped through waterproof papers and grinned at spools of yarn that tumbled into his hand. They were soft as butter, perfect for what he had in mind and a note from his mother informed him that she wanted to know why he's suddenly interested in knitting. If there wasn't any spell that could magic up whatever knitwear he needed. His father's contribution was a lot blunter – he asked to be introduced to whoever it was that required fifteen spools of dark blue and burnished bronze yarn to be wooed. His sisters teased him about finally finding someone who could tolerate him and then insisting that they needed to be introduced. 

Changmin supposed he should be thankful his family was collectively making fun of his current predicament.

He sent some screaming socks back and didn’t actually tell them about the ‘screaming’ part. Served them right.

.

Hufflepuff had a match lined up with third-placed Ravenclaw the week after and Changmin found a spot somewhere closer to the middle that afforded him an unobstructed view of the playing field. It's the first time that he came to a Quidditch match without being coerced and the thrill of anticipation building at the base of his spine, although foreign, was not wholly unpleasant. The stand was quickly filling up with blue and yellow, even as dark clouds gathering in the far horizon signalled yet another wet afternoon. Siwon sat next to Changmin, radiating disapproval so thick it could be cut and bottled.

"This is a travesty," Siwon grumbled, arms crossed. A group of Ravenclaw girls jostled past him and his expression grew stormy to match the weather. "I had to force you to come to my match before, y’know."

Changmin ignored him in favour of trying to catch a glimpse of Yunho. The Hufflepuff team was in a huddle a few feet away, listening intently to their captain as they went through their pre-match motions. Yunho's eyes were narrowed into glittering intensity as he addressed his team members one by one, hands gesturing in wide arcs to emphasis each point. Changmin clutched the parcel on his lap, squashing down the swell of hesitation and doubt in his stomach.

"I'm going to the—" Changmin paused, searching for a plausible excuse and came up with a murmured, "—toilet."

Siwon didn't look too convinced, but Changmin brushed past him before he could say anything. There's a small path between the spectator stand and the edge of the playing field, and Changmin made his way through the thickening crowd with his heart hammering loudly against his ribcage. He was wondering how he's supposed to call Yunho over when the Hufflepuff Captain came bounding towards him like an oversized puppy. 

"Hey," Yunho said in greeting, mouth curled into a pleased grin. His hair was already windblown and Changmin itched to run his hand through the strands of dark honey. "You came."

"I promised, didn't I?" A few students noticed them, but they didn't linger to watch and moved on to find their own seats in the stand. Changmin exhaled a sigh of relief, wasn't sure if he wanted any audience. He pointedly stared at Yunho's reddening nose and the colour that was beginning to creep over his cheeks. "Aren't you cold?" 

Yunho's robe billowed around him from a sudden gust of wind and he shivered. Changmin shifted slightly, shielding him from the residual chill. He's bundled up, unlike Yunho, kept warm out of habit – and the grateful, if slightly shy, smile he received in return made him lean closer. A surge of triumph sang through his veins when he saw Yunho’s cheeks pinking, and it’s not from the weather. "I'm used to it."

Changmin scoffed. "You should take better care of yourself." He slowly drew out the length of blue-and-bronze scarf from underneath his robe and leaned forward to twine it around Yunho's neck. When he took a step back, he wasn't sure what to make of the expression etched on Yunho's face. "There." Changmin hesitated. He'd been bold enough to assume Yunho would want to wear Ravenclaw's colours underneath his customary yellow, but now he wasn't so sure. "You can take it off if you want."

A hand went to the scarf, calloused fingers sinking into its soft folds. “This… is for me?”

"No, I just wanted to test it out on someone—” Changmin quickly backtracked when he saw Yunho's brows creasing into a frown, "I'm kidding! Of course it's for you!"

Yunho tilted his head. "Is this why you've been staying up late every day?"

It was Changmin's turn to be surprised. He actually knitted the scarf after lights out, under the cover of darkness, just because he didn't want anyone to find out. "Who told you about that?"

"I have my secrets." Yunho's crooked smile was a touch smug and Changmin wanted to tackle him into the ground. Maybe kiss him until they're both breathless. That train of thought was abruptly derailed when Yunho moved close, one hand reaching out to grasp Changmin's. The end of the scarf brushed against his chest, but he barely noticed because it was the first time he saw Yunho look this serious. "If we win the Cup, go on a date with me."

…Oh. _Oh_.

It's hard to keep a straight face when his heart felt like it's about to burst right out of his chest. Changmin licked his lips, noticed how Yunho's eyes darkened as his grip tightened, and somehow, the simple realisation that Yunho wanted him as much as he wanted the Hufflepuff captain felt like homecoming. Like all the pieces were coming together under his wandering hands, effortlessly. Changmin could feel his cheeks warming under the intensity of Yunho's scrutiny and he straightened, hoped that the grin on his face didn't look as silly and lovestruck as it felt.

"And what do I get if you lose?"

Yunho made a face. "We won't lose."

A small part of him wondered if he should be offended by that, since the match today was between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but Changmin was too busy laughing at Yunho's offended expression. "You do realise that's my House out there, right?"

"Fine." The sigh punctuating that single word was ridiculously exaggerated. The pout was even more devastating. "I'll do anything you want."

"If you lose—” Changmin's grin widened, raising a hand to palm Yunho’s face, “—go on a date with me."

.

Hufflepuff hoisted the Quidditch Cup three weeks later.

Changmin didn't even pretend to be surprised as thunderous applause echoed around the field.

.

"Gross."

Changmin flipped his middle finger at Kyuhyun. Somewhere underneath him, Yunho laughed and started trying to get up. Which was not part of what Changmin had in mind, so he grabbed at Yunho and pushed him down again. He went easily, still laughing. They’re both quite rumpled from what they had been doing all morning (kissing, lots of them, and he quickly learnt that Yunho made these low, breathless noises when Changmin used his teeth, scraping over sensitive parts of his skin) and he wasn’t about to let anyone ruin this moment. Probably would’ve been better if they were somewhere more private instead of being sequestered in the Ravenclaw dorm, but there were limited options. Hufflepuff’s was right out – Yunho said that his friends were even worse when it came to invasion of privacy. Having firsthand knowledge of how batshit crazy Heechul could be, even though that one’s a Slytherin, Changmin wasn’t about to refute that statement. 

So here they were. Changmin brushed a thumb across the mole over the top of Yunho’s lips, tracing the smiling curve he found underneath. 

Yunho’s eyes were gentle when he looked up at Changmin.

Who said, without looking away, “Get lost, Kyu.”

"That's my bed, asshole," Kyuhyun complained, but he’s already moving away once he realised the futility of trying to get Changmin to relocate. Grabbing a change of clothes and stomping over to the door, he departed with a, “Don’t forget to use protection!”

Loud enough to be heard throughout the common room.

Yunho tried to hide his reddening face behind his hands, but Changmin pried them apart and bent down to kiss him.

Again and again and _again_.

.

**END**

.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ahjusshis)! :D


End file.
